


Life

by Aredriseth



Category: Counterfeit Bride
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth





	Life

Xiao Shi Zu knew that he wasn't the smartest out of the bunch and that he wasn't the best educated of them either. He couldn't do much to improve his intelligence, but the education thing was an entirely different story. He could do that and he would. The education he received previously only learned him the basics of mathematics, literature and so on, but didn't touch deeper than that, making him a literate man, but only barely so.  
Though he lacked many things compared to the knowledge the nobles received, he was more knowledgeable than a farmer for example, but compared to merchants and nobles he was nothing. 

And so, when he brought that subject up to his husband, he was promptly tutored once again, except this time he actually acquired very important facts and skills that any noble should have and he was now technically a noble, too. It was hard work having to learn something so fast what others had years to learn, but it was also fun. He didn't have a lot to do around the house when Tian Yang practically forbid him to do housework. He could do some, but it wasn't nearly enough to fill up every day and Tian Yang didn't exactly like it when he spent excessive time with potential lovers. Not that Yi'r would ever cheat on him, but Tian was rather possessive and jealous. 

Only a slight problem he had was that he didn't see his husband for too long sometimes due to his position and responsibilities, though apparently Tian Yang was doing his chores much faster than he did before and by comparison how long other husbands left heir wives alone, Yi'r was very fortunate with how often his lover was with him. 

The older noble women would occasionally laugh at him for being so down sometimes when his husband was actually being very attentive and involved in his life; many of them didn't have such luxuries, despite those only being what every husband should be doing. It was just that while everybody was now nice to him, he still didn't feel at home. He never had a home after his parents died, so he didn't understand his feelings very much, but it was clear that he wasn't fitting in here. He wasn't a noble and he would never be, it wasn't something he grew up with, but at least he was in Guanwai where the nobles behaved much less like those he served under back in the day. 

Fact was, without Tian Yang he didn't really feel happy, although his condition bettered after he got things to do that demanded extensive focus and therefore provided a good distraction. He was still overjoyed when he learned that Tian would not go on any further missions for at least three months - he never felt such joy in his life. 

And then he realised that when Tian returned, there would be a lot more pounding than usual for him, which brought him to a fence. He liked their intimate life, but he was always so exhausted afterwards ass always felt weird, and Tian sometimes got a little too rough and he couldn't quite walk alright afterwards. He liked the sex, but he doubted he could do it everyday, multiple times a day for more than three months.


End file.
